


hire a gardener for my grave

by inejcrows



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, in the strangest way possible, jon and sansa meet for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inejcrows/pseuds/inejcrows
Summary: jon brings flowers to a dead man he does not know and somehow that leads him to sansa.





	hire a gardener for my grave

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the thread on twitter by sixthformpoet where he talks about how he met his wife.

It’s kind of a funny story, Jon thinks.

  
It starts with the death of his mother.  
Jon doesn’t really remember the days after she died, they went by quickly in a blur of condolences and funeral arrangements. The ceremony itself had been beautiful and that day Jon had cried and cried and cried.   
After a while he got used to the pain, to the loss and he started visiting her grave often – usually bringing Ghost with him, for moral support. He always took flowers – winter roses, her favourites – and so did everyone that visited her, friends and neighbors. Lyanna Snow has been loved by many.  
The amount of flowers on her grave made Jon realize that the guy buried next to her never really had visitors, a small vase with almost gone flowers the only proof that he may have been loved by someone once. Aerys Targaryen, his name was and he had died on Christmas Day.   
Ever kind, ever thoughtful Jon felt so bad for the poor soul that decided to bring him flowers too on his weekly runs to the graveyard. Bringing flowers to a deceased man he never met was too weird to explain to anyone so he just did in secret, a little private joke with himself.  
It was one year after this whole thing started that Jon first thought of googling the guy. Considered his unusual name, Jon thought he actually had a chance to find his eulogy somewhere on the internet.   
What he found was… the exact opposite of what he was expecting.  
Aerys Targaryen had no visitors because he had murdered two men - Brandon and Rickon Stark, the article said.   
_Of fucking course_ the person he had spent an entire year buying flowers for had actually _killed_ people.   
He probably should’ve learned his lesson after that: bringing flowers to strangers? Not a good idea! But Jon felt _bad_ and maybe he couldn’t really make up for an entire year worth of flowers but he felt the need to pay his respects to the victims of the dead man.

* * *

  
Rickon and Brandon had been buried side by side, which made it easy for him to kneel down, put some flowers next to them and start mumbling apologies.   
He was taken by surprise by someone clearing their throat behind him and he spun around to see who it was. A girl, a beautiful girl, was looking at him with a questioning look on her face.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are. What are you doing in front of my grandpa and uncle’s graves?”, her tone was polite and the smile on her face looked genuine.  
Jon could do nothing but gape at her for a few seconds, trying desperately to think of something – _ANYTHING_ – that wasn’t the actual truth. At the end, his brain betrayed him and he muttered Aerys’ name.  
The smile fell almost instantly, “what about him? Are you related to that man? We’ve had enough of Targaryens coming here and telling us how sorry they are, you can go. I’ll assume what you had to say was something heartfelt”.  
Finally, he managed to form a full sentence: “my name’s Jon Snow and I’m not related to him”. He could see she didn’t quite believe him so he did the first thing that came to his mind and blurted out the embarrassing events that led him there.  
After he had finished telling her everything, she started laughing.   
“That’s cute, in a weird way”, she admitted - still smiling at him.   
Gods, she truly was stunning.   
“This is also going to sound extremely weird but.. would you like to grab a coffee with me?”  
Incredibly, she said yes.

* * *

 

(she also said yes two years later when he proposed to her)  
[and that’s how Jon met his wife]

**Author's Note:**

> kate, if you are reading this: i warned you.


End file.
